Random Harry Potter Drabbles
by Imtotallynormal
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on first lines of song, incredibly random some warnings inside, the first ones about Draco waking up feeling like P Diddy.
1. Draco Woke up feeling like P Diddy :D

A/N I had a brilliant idea the other day to write a list of characters in Harry Potter and put my ipod on shuffle and use the first line of the song that came up to write a drabble. So hear we are enjoy. they are all very short drabbles.

Warning these can be/ are incredibly random, might contain slash, crack, femslash, swearing. Most of these will be rated K but I am putting T to be safe and think it's needed for this first one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't, the handcuffs don't belong to me either, they are queenoftheoutlands, but I really don't want to know what she does with them :/ lol

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Title-Draco malfoy woke up this morning feeling like P Diddy

Song-Ke$ha -tiktok

Draco woke up on a mattress made out of money. Oh he did love his father's parties. He lifted his head up to see that he was laying next to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and they weren't wearing much. He glanced down at himself and realised he wasn't wearing much either, and his hands were handcuffed to the bed posts with pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Shiiit," he murmured. "What happened last night?"

* * *

:D


	2. Harry I'm yours

Harry 'well you've done done me and you bet you felt it'

Song I'm yours –Jason Mraz

Paring- Harry/Ginny

* * *

Harry swept Ginny up into a massive hug, not caring that her Quidditch robes were covered in mud. She'd just won the biggest game of her life and Harry couldn't be anymore proud of her. He thought she looked amazing in her mud splattered Quidditch robes. He flicked his wand and his favourite song started playing.

_Well you've done, done me and you bet you felt it,_

_ I tried to be cool but you're so hot that I melted,_

_ I fell right through the tracks, now I'm trying to get back._

He grabbed her hand and made her dance. He had never been happier. He could feel the ring in his pocket, now was the perfect time.

* * *

:)


	3. Ginny needs to stop her talk of darkness

Ginny "no more talk of darkness"

Song:phantom of the opera- all I ask of you

This is set in Harry's second year at hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny had been in such a bad place. It was an awful time for her, she kept waking up covered in rooster feathers, she had been covered in blood the night the writing had been written on the wall, she couldn't even remember going to the feast. She was really worried; what's more Harry Potter didn't even talk to her, her life couldn't have been any worse, except for the diary, the diary that made everything better. When she had told it about her problems it just comforted her,

"_No more talk of darkness, forget your wide eyed fear" _it had told her, she felt like it was the only thing keeping her going. Little did she know that it was the diary that was causing her problems.

* * *

:)


	4. Hermione Stop Me

**Hermione** –Stop Me

**Song**- Stop Me- Mark Ronson ft Daniel Merriweather

**Paring**- Ron/Hermione

This ones very short :/

* * *

Hermione stop me stop me if you think that heard this one before.

"Stop me," Hermione said to Ron, "stop me if you think you've heard this one before."

"Hermione, I've heard them all before, you don't have to lie about being in the library, its one of the many things I love the most about you," Ron said wrapping Hermione up in his arms, "you don't need to lie about it to me, I wont make fun."

Hermione smiled up at him and Ron kissed her nose.

* * *

:) there's a little button underneath this writing, press it and magical things happen :P.


	5. Ron Makes The Good Girls Go Bad

Ron makes them good girls go bad

Song -Cobra Starship- Good Girls Go Bad

Paring- Ron/Hermione, Ron/Lavender

* * *

"Don't get me wrong, Hermione and Lavender are both lovely girls, but when did they get so bitchy? It's like when they are on there own with me they are lovely but stick them in a room together and they try killing each other, I mean for Merlin's scarf, I mean, sake why can't they just be civil for once. The other day Hermione sent some very vicious birds at me, for absolutely no reason. I really can't work out what is going on unless; unless I make the good girls go bad."

* * *

:)


	6. Fred Dearest, Darlingest, Momsie

**Fred** –Dearest, Darlingest, Mumsie and Popsical

**Song-**Wicked- What is this feeling?

**A/N**- I changed Momsie to Mumsie to make it seem more English as that is what the characters are. Enjoy :)

* * *

Dearest, Darlingest, Mumsie and Popsical,

There's been some confusion here at Hogwarts, my lovely innocent brother George and I are in a spot of bother. We promise you that we have never, I repeat, never tried to lock Mrs Norris in the Prefects bathroom and we never will. Even if we think that Percy is in there with his girlfriend, we would never do it, it's just disrespectful. You know us, we are lovely innocent boys, and we have risen above miss behaving as that's how we know you'd like us to respond. So please ignore any letters coming from Professor McGonagall about us, it wasn't us, honest, we wouldn't lie to you.

Lots of hugs and kisses,

Fred xx

"Do you think it will work," George said reading the note over Fred's shoulder.

"I seriously hope so." His twin replied.

* * *

I don't really think that it would work to be honest ;)

:D


End file.
